


Irritated Heart Rate

by xiusoo



Category: EXO (Band), Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiusoo/pseuds/xiusoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yifan is helping Jongin out of the bathtub as he usually does, when...<br/>(free!au in which yifan is makoto and jongin is haruka.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irritated Heart Rate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lotusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusk/gifts).



> i actually watched iwatobi swim club for this, so thank you for giving me the motivation to get into such a cute anime and write such a sweet prompt. i hope you enjoy this little snippet of the pair i immediately envisioned for this the moment i watched. ♡

Jongin opens his eyes slowly, peering up towards the blurred surface from his place settled at the bottom of his bathtub. He’s lost count of how many seconds have passed him by, but the nagging, searing sensation of his lungs desperately clinging onto what little oxygen they’ve conserved doesn’t bother him just yet. He can spare another few seconds.

Another minute.

Another minute and three-quarters.

And, yet, the only thing that manages to finally ignite his lungs in a way that sends his body impulsively lurching to the surface is a disturbance in the light filtering down from the surface of the water. He can make out the darkened outline of a familiar figure, and his heart follows suit with his lungs — erratically pounding at the confines of his rib cage, begging; pleading, not just for air, but the very essence of life.

For Yifan.

Without a single thought, his hand rises, seemingly without his mind to prompt it. It reaches blindly, as his vision is distorted further the longer he remains unwavering in his current position. Yifan catches the other’s clammy, pruned extremity — hesitating for the briefest of moments, as if to wait for Jongin to help himself up. He soon takes matters in his own hands, upon watching the other’s eyelids droop and his eyes become glazed; less alert.

“Jongin? Jongin, what’re you doing?”

Just like that, Jongin’s pulled back to reality. Just like that, he can hear Yifan calling out his name in full clarity, but silence befalling him in every other sense. Without the gentle hum beneath the surface, Yifan becomes all that he _can_ understand. He stares at his best friend in an almost groggy state, giving the other’s hand a gentle tug once more.

“I knew I’d find you here. Just like this.”

“I know.”

“I’m starting to think that you do this just to trigger my sixth sense.”

Yifan, as prompted, steps closer to help the boy out, despite the minute traction his feet have on the drenched tile beneath him. He manages to hook his arms underneath Jongin’s own and tug his upper half out of the tub, but his his inherent lack of balance and coordination betrays him, and sends him tumbling down into the tub along with the other — sending a good portion of the tub’s contents onto the tiled floor yet again.

Jongin, now fully alert, takes note of Yifan’s drenched uniform before he takes note of the other’s arms blocking him against the edge of the tub. And by the time his gaze manages to peel itself away from the other’s dampened chest and haphazardly-buttoned transparent shirt, he takes note that their faces are barely an inch apart just as they bump noses. He waits for Yifan to let him _have it_ this time; for Yifan to scold him for testing his limits yet again, but when his best friend only grins, he can’t help but reciprocate the gesture himself.

“I’m starting to think that you do this on purpose too,” Yifan hums, voice just as saturated as the two of them in fondness. He nuzzles his nose against Jongin’s own, hands tightening their grip on the edge of the tub as he boldly leans in to steal a sweet, barely-there kiss.

“I do.”


End file.
